To Pass and Live
by Smilie11101
Summary: This is during season 3A because i wanted to write about that. So, the alpha pack is coming to inspect the Hale pack. Things will go to shit, people will find new love, sexy times to be ensured and what's up with Derek and not using his words. You can read all about it right here. Just click on the name and i will be one happy camper. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is like my first EVER fan fiction i ever created and i will like some nice feed back. i will really appreciate it.**_

* * *

" Stiles shout at Derek. Him and the rest of the pack we're in the newly renovated Hale house for their pack meeting and just found out about some very new (and impossible) information about an Alpha pack heading their way. "And you decided it was smart to tell us now!? What the HELL Derek!?" Stiles was furious and an unhappy Stiles was a very scary Stiles (he can really give Lydia a run for her money). The pack visibly flinches. Stiles gets up from his place in between Erica and Jackson on the couch to walk over to Derek and push him. Derek, being the rock he is, barley rocks back on his heels with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stiles, may you please sit back down so I can finish explaining?" Derek says all to calmly. "Fine but, this better be a good reason or else I swear I will put you in your grave right now." Stiles growls before sitting back in his original place. Derek looks like he was uninfected by his threat but, there was still a hint of fear in his eyes that was quickly replaced by determination. "Ok, so, I just got a call from a pack in Washington saying the Alpha pack passed through their territory to give them an inspection of how their pack works. They passed but, just barley." The Pack looks and listens with interest. "There are five of them. First, there's Deucalion. He is the leader of their pack and he is the Alpha of all Alphas but, he likes to go by the name of "Demon Wolf." "Now, there is Kali. She killed her whole pack just to join the Alpha pack. She does not take shit from anybody and will kill you if you provoke her. Next is Ennis. I don't really know that much about him but, I know he is like the body guard of the pack. Now, the last two are your ages. Their names are Ethan and Aiden and they are Alpha twins. No one knows how they both got the power but, it happened. Ok, since I gave you a description of how they work and are here is the bad news. They don't like humans." Everyone turns to Stiles with various looks of concerns. Stiles looks at everyone in the eye then back to Derek to utter a "why?" Derek huffs a sigh "Because they see them as nothing and useless to any pack or humanity even. Now, Stiles I want you to have a detail with you all the time…" "What about Allison?" Scott asks Derek. Everyone turns to him like he is crazy. "She's a hunter dumb ass, she'll be fine." Erica says. Ever since Scott betrayed all of them and worked with Gerard to save his mom, everyone has been a little hesitant to talk to him again. Allison on the other hand, they don't like her. After, what she did to Boyd, Erica and Stiles no one talks to her. Not even Lydia. "Ok guys, enough." Lydia says. "Thank you Lydia. Now, someone answer this question…who wants to take the first shift?"

_Somewhere in Washington_

"_So is everything ready?"_

"_Yes Deucalion, how many times do we have to say this?"_

"_Aiden, don't provoke him."_

"_Thank you Ethan. Now, Aiden you will answer my question with respect do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now Kali, go get Ennis and tell him to bring the car around. We have another pack to inspect."_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Stiles how do you want to do this. Stay in the same room so I can watch you or in separate rooms but, I keep an ear out for you and your...activates?" Peter says in a very creepy voice. I have no clue why Peter chose to see over me first. Maybe, he wanted to be on Derek's good side or maybe he will try to flirt with me and be all creepy (did I mention he is creepy already). "I think it's best if stay in the living room together but, let me just get my laptop." Stiles says running up the stairs to his room.

In my room I find my laptop and charger. I also put on pajamas just to be comfortable. I run back downstairs to see Peter rummaging through my refrigerator. He pulls out sandwich meat and cheese. He goes to the cabinet to his right to pull out bread. (He doesn't even ask if I wanted one) "Peter… what are you doing?" "Uh… Stiles what does it look like I'm doing dumb ass?" "Um...don't forget Peter you are in my house." "Don't forget Stiles I am a werewolf." (Note to self: Don't trust Peter; P.S sleep with both eyes open tonight) "OK whatever." Stiles says grabbing Peter's sandwich.

_A few hours later_

Stiles is staring absently at the ceiling on his place on the couch. Its eleven thirty at night and Stiles looks over to Peter on the rug sleep thinking _finale his annoying, creepy self is asleep_. All night Peter has not stopped annoying Stiles. He turns his head back around to look at the ceiling again when he hears a knock on the door. He cautiously gets up without a sound so he won't wake Peter. He looks back at Peter then back to the door's peephole to see Mr. Broody Pants at the door thinking _what the hell is **Derek Hale** doing at my house this time of night_. "What do you want sourwolf?" Stiles says as he is opening the door.

**_Derek's POV_**:

_Why do I care about him so much? Why is it him that I think about before and after I go to sleep? How come he had to be a 17 years old? Why?_ Derek is on his way for a check in with Stiles to make sure he is alright (and alive). He knocks on the door and waits a few seconds listening to Stiles heartbeat. "What do you want sourwolf?" He asks as he is opening the door. _What am I doing here? Why do I want to make sure you are alive? Why do I care so much? "_I came to make sure you didn't kill yourself." _Is that the best I can do? _"Wow, thanks Derek for having faith in me. You know I can take care of myself right. Plus I got your idiotic uncle in here so I'm fine. Wait, where's my hi?" Derek huffs a "Hi Stiles." Stiles grins at him. "See, much better." They stand there awkwardly for a few minutes. Stiles starts to whistle to pass the time but, the silence is too much for him. So, he does the only thing he can do. Ramble.

**_Stiles POV:_**

"So, um would you like to come in or we can stand out here if you like, or umm like go out, no wait, it's eleven at night, nothing will be open, and Peter will worry, wait, why do I care if Peter gets worried-"

"Stiles…?"

"Yes…?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, I can do that definitely yup, shutting up now. Hey, put your eyebrows down and put the glowy eyes away people will notice." Stiles says looking around Derek to make sure no one is around. "OK, before anyone sees you here you have to go. So, see you later" Stiles says pushing Derek out the door. "But, I…"

"Bye Derek." And Stiles slams the door. He walks back to his sleeping place and lies down. "You know if you were a werewolf then, you would be able to hear his heartbeat around you." Peter says quietly. "What?" Stiles says looking down at Peter, only to see he has fallen back to sleep. "Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Peter pull up to the Hale house the next morning to see all the cars in front except for Jackson's. Peter looks over to him and shrugs. Maybe it's one of those days. They get out of the car and walk up to the house and before one of them could knock Boyd is opening the door. "Hey Boyd" Stiles says happily. He just nods in greeting and lets them in. The three walk into the den to see everyone minus their Alpha and Jackson. Stiles sits in his usual place on the couch and wrap himself around Erica. The blond pulls him close to her side and hugs him. "So, where is Derek?" Everyone shrugs and goes back to what they we're doing before. Stiles looks sadly at Scott cause he didn't even say hi or even notice he was here. He was too busy texting Allison probably to notice. Erica must have smelled his sadness then because she got up and took Scott's phone. "Hey I was texting Allison so give that back!" Scott exclaims making grabby hands toward his phone and Erica. "No Scott. You haven't noticed your 'Best Friend' walk in and won't say Hey to him? Wow Scott." Erica says throwing his phone at his face. "Oh um… hey Stiles what's up?" Scott says looking back at his phone typing. Stiles just stares at him. Erica walks back over shaking her head.

"It's ok Batman. I got you." Erica says whispering so only Stiles hears her. "Thanks Catwomen." He whispers back. Everyone else around them is shaking their heads at Scott's direction and starts to move over to Stiles to give him comfort. Peter just stands at the far wall smirking. That's when Derek walks down the stairs and into the room. He looks around and sees everyone on one couch surrounding Stiles and Scott just sitting one the arm chair oblivious to everyone else's change in seating. He smirks and clears his throat. Everyone (excluding Scott) turns to him. He clears his throat again and Scott still doesn't look up. Derek walks over and Scott gets his phone taken away for the third time today (we will NOT speak of the other time) and looks up with an angry expression on his face. "What the HELL is wrong with you?" Scott says getting up. Derek's eyes flash red before going back to their natural blue-green. "Scott…I would REALLY appreciate it if you would get off of your phone for an hour so cause this meeting may make or break your life." Derek says walking back to his normal place back by the window with Scott's phone. Scott sits back down with a defeated look. He looks around and sees that everyone is cuddling with Stiles. His face morphed into a scowl and he just sat back down.

"Ok so now that everyone is settled, let's get this over with. Now has everyone notice Jackson not being here." Everyone looks around and nods. "So you are probably wondering why. Well I was just informed that he went missing last. And to answer your questions yes it was the alpha's." everyone looks around with worried faces while Stiles is stunned. He thought they would come for him first. Maybe it's because he is the omega of the group. "Yes Stiles you are correct he is the omega of this group." Everyone giggles and/or snorts. He must have voiced his thoughts. "Now, I want to show you guys something. Come with me." Derek walks out and everyone follows with Scott lagging behind still wearing a scowl. Derek leads them to the backyard and shows them the backdoor. Everyone gasp at what they saw. It was a black spiral only it does not curl like Derek's. It has three bending lines like I a spiders arms with indents on the tips. In the center it's like a triangle where the points connect. Lydia starts to tear up and runs over to cling to Stiles. He holds her to his chest and rocks her back and forth trying to think of other things.

"Why would they do this?" Erica asks with unshed tears in her eyes. "To show they have no mercy." Derek says with his arms crossed over his chest still looking at the door.

_Somewhere on the outskirts of Beacon Hills_

"_Now, Jackson. In order for me to let you go, you have to tell me where that scum of a human you call pack lives and I will make all your wishes come true."_

"_I'm not telling you SHIT!"_

"_Fine, be that way."_

_That night the air was filled with screams._


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles opens the door to see Erica and Boyd standing on his front porch a few hours after the pack meeting. Stiles grins at them and opens the door wider to let them in. Erica beams at him and gives him a kiss on the check as she is walking in. Boyd nods his acknowledgement and walks inside. "So…what do you guys want to do?" Stiles says motioning to the living room. Erica walks over to his TV stand to see all the games, movies and CDs the Stilinski's own. "How about we play a few video games then, watch a movie so we can snuggle?" Erica says smirking at Boyd seeing he is trying to hold back a smile. "That sounds awesome!" Stiles exclaims running over to Erica to bear hug her. She giggles and puts in C.O.D.

After a night spent playing video games (which where Erica beat both Boyd and Stiles at), throwing popcorn at each other and generally being teens and trying to forget what is going on around them they settle down on the floor where a pillow tent has been set up due to Stiles excitement they are all half asleep watching a movie on HBO. Stiles falls asleep half way through the film when he hears a tiny knock on his door. He gets up knowing who it is already and opens the door to see Derek. He looks up at Derek through his eyelashes and whispers a "Hi."

"Hey Stiles. So I can see everything is fine here?"

"Yes Derek…everything is fine."

"Good, good." Derek says peering down at him. They stand there for another moment when Stiles decides to talk. "Will he be ok?" Stiles whispers sounding as if he is going to cry. He and Jackson have gotten pretty close after all the Kanima crap and have been talking and hanging out with each other to the point where Jackson took Scott's place as his Brother-From-Another-Mother. "Stiles to be honest I think Jackson will survive physically but, not all that much mentally." Stiles falls into Derek's chest crying softly. Derek holds him while rubbing his back because he knows of the relationship Stiles and Jackson created for themselves. He rocks Stiles back and forth whispering comforting things in his ear.

When stiles is done crying he looks up at Derek with a tear stained face. Derek looks down at him and wipes the tears off his face. Stiles starts to lean up to Derek while he leans down and their lips meet. It was a sensation neither one of them have experienced (well, Stiles has never kissed someone so, how will he know). How their lips move together in sync and how sweet it was. When they are finished they look into each other's eyes and start to lean in again when the door opens. "OMG, I knew it! Ha Ha Lydia owes me twenty bucks!" Erica says bouncing on her heels in the door way looking at Derek and Stiles' red faces. Derek pulls away from Stiles and darts off. Not turning back without so much of a goodbye.

Stiles stares at Derek's retreating form then to Erica smiling. Erica runs over to him and hugs him. Stiles looks over her shoulder to see Boyd standing there with his usual blank face but, he nods his congrats to Stiles and the boy beams. Erica pulls back and grins at Stiles and says "So…when are you going to let him tap that?" Stiles eyes go comically wide and his face turns a whole new level of red. "ERICA!?" Stiles all but, shouts at her. Her eyes just twinkle with deviousness and she flaunts back inside saying she is going back to sleep and they will talk in the morning. Boyd opens the door wider for Stiles to walk through and he clamps his hand on his shoulder then walks inside to Erica. Stiles just stands there and touches his lips smiling.

After an embarrassing morning with Erica about protection and how she will claw (literally) Derek's eyes out if he hurts him they arrive at the pack house and walk inside. Everyone is there except Scott who Isaac says is in the bathroom talking to Allison on the phone. Stiles face drops because his best friend is shunning him. Erica holds him and Lydia and Isaac walk over to him to give him some comfort. They walk past Peter who is smirking and sit down. Derek walks in and stands in his usual place by the window. He tells Peter to go and get Scott and turns back to everyone else. Stiles looks to Derek and smiles. Derek just looks at him with his usual scowl and turns back to everyone else. Stiles face falls again and he buries his head in Isaac's chest. Isaac wraps his arms around Stiles and mouths to Erica 'What happened' with his brows furred and his eyes a little tint of gold. 'I'll tell but, something is not right.' Isaac nods and puts his head on top of Stiles.

Peter comes back with an angry Scott smirking. "Good now that everyone is here let me tell you all what is going to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

While Derek is talking about protocol and who is going with him on a check around town, Scott is looking at Stiles with a disgusted face. _Why was I ever friends with him? I knew one day he was going to get us caught up in something that will ruin our lives. Now I am a werewolf. THEY ARE __**NOT**__ SUPPOSED TO BE REAL. I will get him back for ruining my life. But, how? _Scott is still looking at Stiles when the boy catches his eye. Stiles gives a small smile but, Scott's frown just deepens. He is shaking his head and doesn't even notice how Stiles face just drops. He puts his head back in Isaac's chest smelling of sadness. Isaac takes a deep smell and he smells come from Stiles. He looks down at the teen seeing how he is trying to put his face in Isaac's rib cage.

Isaac grabs Stiles chin and makes him look up. He has tear stains down his face, the latter is covered in red splotches and his eyes are still glistening with tears. Erica turns her head and sees his predicament. She lets out a growl and Derek, Lydia, Peter and Boyd all her and turn to her. She growls again and looks Derek in the eye defiantly. "See this is your fault. If you just accepted you kissed him then he will not be like this!" She explodes at Derek looking him in the eye. Stiles turns his head to her then Derek, to Scott and back. Erica's eyes widen when he looks to Scott. She gets up with Lydia in tow and slaps him. Lydia just stands there shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest.

Scott's eyes flash gold before he pounces on her. They are on the ground throwing fist and growls are vibrating the house. Teeth and nails can only really be seen. "Guys…stop!" Stiles says through gritted teeth trying not to cry again. This is his fault. If he just learned to keep his feelings under wraps they would not be having this problem. Isaac just pulls him back to his chest while they are standing. He is watching how Peter is just on his wall smirking while Lydia stands by him spitting out hate full words about Scott. He also sees how Boyd and Derek are trying to get Erica off of Isaac. He hears Stiles whisper something but it's too muffled. That's when things change.

Scott and Erica are suspended in the air and are thrown against a wall closes to the kitchen. Isaac looks down at Stiles to see that he is looking at the two werewolves on the wall. Everyone is still and are looking at Erica and Scott. Stiles moves to the two and looks them in the eye. "I told you two to stop but, you did not listen. It's funny how when people don't listen to me they get in trouble." He is shaking his still teary face. Everyone looks to him with different levels of shock (except for Peter and Lydia who look unimpressed and is still smirking). Derek is about to say something but, Stiles just interrupts by lifting his hand not even looking at him. Derek's eyes just go wide and he looks impressed. Stiles puts his hand down and says a few words in a dead language. Erica and Scott drop from the wall and scurry back from Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles pulls up to the school's parking lot. It's the first day back and everyone is outside. He looks to all the students who are either laughing or chasing someone; talking in a group or smoking. He shakes his head and puts it down on the steering wheel and remembers the events of last night.

_Peter, Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Derek are still looking at Stiles. "Everyone leave. I need to talk to Stiles." Scott looks like he wants to protest but Derek just fixes him with a glare. Everyone is walking out. Derek watches them leave but, then turns his head back to Stiles. He is looking down at his hands with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me Stiles?" Derek says sitting down. He sits there staring at the whiskey eye colored boy, waiting for his answer. "Because I vowed not to use my powers again. It may kill someone…again." He states the last part in a low whisper hoping Derek didn't hear but, being the werewolf he is, he heard. "Again…what do you mean again?" He takes Stiles hand. Stiles looks down at their clasped hands and starts to tear up but, answers anyway with a cracked voice. "Because…because…I...I killed my mom. I was practicing a dark spell and I was supposed to shoot it to an apple but, she started to point and I shot her finger. S-she f-feel to-to the floor and started to s-s-sh-shake and I did not know what to do I was only seven and I was so scared I started to call for help. No one came till five minutes later…she was gone by then." He looks down shaking because the memory is still fresh in his mind._

_Derek holds Stiles "What was the spell?" He looks up at the older man with sadden eyes. "A death spell…" That just set him off. The younger falls to the floor on his knees, whispering it's his entire fault, that he killed his mother. He is shaking all over and is holding his face. Derek gets down on his knees to the other male. He pulls him to his chest and starts to stroke his newly grown hair. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear trying to calm the boy down. After, ten minutes the boy stops and looks up at Derek. The werewolf looks down at the human and sees he is trying to lean in. their lips meet half way in between. The kiss turns more passionate and both males knows this might get a little heated. Stiles pulls back and looks up at Derek. "You won't run again right?" Derek puts their foreheads together and looks at the teen. "I promise." And they kiss again. _

Stiles smiles and puts his fingers to his lips. He feels better knowing that Derek has accepted him for his past mistake. The teen jumps out of his daydream when a knock comes to his window. He turns and sees his group of friends smiling at him plus Danny. Stiles gets out of the Jeep with a grin on his face. The pack looks at him knowingly and turn on their heels walking to the front doors of the school. Stiles grin turns into a shy smile and starts walking with them. They all sit outside talking and giggling like everyone else around them until they hear two motorcycles. Everyone turns their heads and sees two tall twins climb off their black matching motorcycles. Everyone gawks at them except the werewolves who start to scowl and growl. The twins look up and smirk at the pack of wolves and smirks. One of them locks eyes with Danny and motions his head to the right. Danny looks around but, then sneaks off to the back of the school. They both look to Stiles then back to each other and share a look with an added nod.

The bell to signal everyone to go to their respective classes rings and the students walk off and into the school. The wolves, Stiles and Lydia still stand outside. Lydia looks around and spots a dark figure in the forest. She nods her head slightly and the figure nods back. It walks back into the woods and does not look back. "Well if this staring contest is over how about we all go to our classes so we are not late Kay?" The red head says calmly. Everyone turns to look at her. She turns on her heel with both Stiles and Erica's arms locked to either one of hers. As the three walk into the school Stiles starts talking. "Erica, who we're those two?" Erica turns her head to look at Stiles. "They we're werewolves Stiles…alphas to be exact." She says looking down with a sadden look. She knows the war is about to begin and she doesn't like how soon it's starting. 


	7. Chapter 7

Threw out the day Stiles felt like he was being watched but, that might have been the pack around him twenty- four/seven. He had at least one pack member with him in each class. In science he had Isaac with him, in A.P. English he had Lydia sitting next to him talking his ear off, in A.P. math Boyd watched him from the back of the class. Though, he still felt a foreign feeling of being watch. On his way to lunch he gets a text from Derek.

_Sourwolf; 11:38:_

_I'm taking they r doing their job?_

_Stiles Stilinski; 11:39: _

_This was ur idea wasn't it? _

When he doesn't get a message back he continues walking to the cafeteria. Instead of walking to his table he gets on he stands there he turns around to see what's going on. At his table he sees Scott, Lydia, and Erica arguing over something stupid. Boyd and Isaac are on the other lunch line getting regular food and Danny is nowhere to be found. His phone vibrates again and he takes it out.

_Sourwolf; 11:45:_

_Maybe? Anyway what r u doing now?_

_Stiles Stilinski; 11:47:_

_Getting lunch. How about u?_

_Sourwolf; 11:49:_

_Watching from afar._

Stiles looks up from his phone expecting Derek to pop up any moment. His phone vibrates again.

_Sourwolf; 11:50:_

_Not in the cafeteria u idiot. No hurry up ur holding up the line._

Stiles looks back and sees he is holding up the line. He shakes his head and moves up. When he finishes on line he goes to his table. Isaac, Boyd, and him are on one side while, Lydia and Erica are on the other. "Where did Scott go?" Stiles questions looking around for his "Best Friend". "He went to make out with Allison." Erica says not looking up from her magazine. Stiles pouts and looks down at his lunch. Boyd rubs his arm before going back to eating. For about ten minutes it's relatively silent at their table and around them until the Alpha twins (read. twin douches) walk in. Everyone is sitting and looking at them in jaw dropping silence. They look to each other and smirk heading for an empty table that's right next to the pack. They sit down and start talking and everyone follows their lead.

The wolves are still looking at the twins suspiciously when Isaac states that they should continue eating outside in a hush whisper. They all nod and start to pack up their bags when a hand lands on Stiles shoulder and spins him around. He looks up and sees that it's Aiden towering over him. "May I help you?" Ethan looks to Aiden with an unreadable look in his eye. He shakes his head and goes through with his plan. He throws the teen over his shoulder and starts to run. All the other students are looking by now and gasp at what they see. Ethan stays back and growls at the pack. Boyd and Erica stay back to fight Ethan while Isaac and Lydia slip off to find Stiles. They run out the doors in time to see Aiden running off to the front doors. Isaac takes off after him turning into wolf form. Lydia lags behind to call Derek telling him one of the Alphas are taking Stiles and he says he's running through the woods now. By the time she gets to the front doors she sees Stiles on the floor knocked out and Isaac and Aiden in fighting stands. She runs over to Stiles and cradles his head in her arms. She checks for his pulse and sees if there are any injures. When there isn't any she lets go of the breath she did not know she was holding.

She has been so wrapped up with Stiles that she didn't even notice the hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Isaac. Cuts and scratches on his face healing. She looks over to see Derek and Aiden fighting and looking like they are going to kill one another. She yells "Stop…stop…STOOOOP!" They stop fighting to cover their ears while Isaac does the same. She has stopped screaming and looks at the two wolves. Derek still has his hand around Aiden's neck and beings to question him. "I hope you know it's against protocol to go after a pack until you have met the Alpha of that pack. Do you want to die?" The teen shakes his head, grasping and clawing at Derek's hand so he can breathe. "Good. Now you and your brother will go back to Deucalion and tell him I want a proper meeting and then maybe when can get this settled. Understood?" The teen nods his head again and Derek drops him. Aiden scrambles to get up and takes off into the woods.

The rest of the pack burst through the school's doors and look around. Ethan runs between them to follow his brother. Once he disappears the pack turns their heads to Stiles, still in the clutches of Lydia. They rush over to them and start looking to see if he had any wounds. Scott stays back by the door and slips inside since everyone is already taking care of Stiles. _He'll live…sadly. _Scott rushes off to find Allison and get back to what they were doing.

Derek is taking Stiles into his arms the second everyone surrounds the boy. He holds him tightly to his chest repeating the boy's name over and over again, trying to use his own will power to wake the sleeping teen. "Derek…what happened?" Stiles cracks his eyes open looking but to find blue-green eyes searching his. "Oh thank god. You're ok… you're ok." He leans down and kisses Stiles like he just found his soul mate is alive. Everyone else is staring at them with fondness in their eyes. Isaac whispers to Derek that they are going back to class and walk off either saying "See you later" or "Meet you at the house after school". Derek is still kissing Stiles when the teen pulls away. He looks into Derek's eyes with a pleading "Take me home" look. The werewolf picks him up bridal style and walks off into the woods, taking his time.

Five minutes later they are in the doorway to the pack house. Derek sets Stiles down once he began squirming around, the universal saying "Put me down or I'll claw your eyes out." The teen walks off to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange soda and sets himself down on the counter. He takes a sip out of the cup then, puts it down next to him. He shakes his head and puts it in his hands. Derek walks over to him, and removes his hands from his face. "It's going to be ok Stiles. Don't worry." Those words somehow reassure him and spread a comforting warmth through his body. He looks up at the Alpha and smiles his 'thanks.' The Alpha smiles back at him and leans in for a kiss. When they pull away, Stiles puts his forehead on Derek's and closes his eyes. As they share their intimate moment with each other, they do not notice to figures coming into the kitchen guns and claws at hand.

"_Hello Derek."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Scott gets up from the lunch table and walks out after an argument with Lydia and Erica. He is on his way to his locker when he is pulled into a closet. He turns around and flashes his eyes. He sees to pairs of matching glowing red eyes and a pair of brown. He reaches for the switch on the wall and flicks it on. When the light is on he finds himself face to face with the Alpha twins and Allison. He growls and spurts out his claws. "Whoa boy calm down we did not take her here against her will. Actually, she is the one who brought us here." Scott's face turns to confusion as his eyes drift towards Allison's. She is smiling at him like she just thought of the best idea in the world. _

"_Allison? What did you do?" Her smile turns predatory and she walks over to him. "Well Scott, I thought that maybe we can use the Alphas to our advantage." She is walking her fingers up his arm and looking at his with that same predatory look. "How?" Scott is looking at her with confusion in his puppy dog eyes. "Well I know how much you hate Stiles and his pack so; I thought maybe we can get the Alphas to take Stiles and torture him and give up Derek's location." Scott looks at her with awe. He never thought he can do that. To think of working with the Alphas and using them to his advantage never popped up in his mind. It only makes sense because they have a common enemy. He looks down at the girl and his smile matches hers but, only bigger. "That is the most perfect idea Allison."_

_She turns to the twins and tells them to leave and do what they have to do. She turns back to him and smiles. He leans down and kisses her. He licks the bottom of her lip and she opens her mouth eagerly. Scott spins them around and picks Allison up by her thighs. She wraps her legs around his hips and starts to move up and down on his pelvis. Scott groans in her mouth and starts planting kisses down her neck. He places little nips and kisses along her collar bone. She moans and tilts her head back to give him more space. His hips are thrusting up to meet her downwards movements. She moans again and puts her hands in his hair. He his sucking a mark into the back of her ears when he hears a scream. Scott drops Allison and covers his ears and his instincts kick in and he tells her he will be right back. He runs to the front of the school and finds the pack outside already. Ethan comes from behind him and passes him a note. When his body disappears into the woods everyone runs over to the body. Apparently it was Stiles and the Alpha twins did not succeed in what they we're told to do. He shakes his head and walks back into the school thinking he'll live but, sadly. As he is slipping back into the school he reads the note._

"_Couldn't take him. Had to drop him and start plan B. U and A meet us in the woods now."_

_Scott looks up and rushes back to the closet he was dragged into. Allison is standing there texting and looks up when she senses his presents. She puts her phone down with a smile and walks over to him already for the things they are about to do. He rushes over to grab her phone and throws her over his shoulder. Allison squeaks and then starts asking about what's going on. Scott tells her that the plan did not work and they have to go with plan B. They make it into the woods and find Ethan and Aiden. Scott puts Allison down and looks at the twins. They both have two guns in their hands. They both handed one to each teen. "Does Deucalion know of this?" Ethan nods his head. "He's waiting with Kali and Ennis back at the apartment." _

_She nods her head and they stalk off to the Hale Manor. As they walk the wolves hear voices. Stiles and Derek. This couldn't get any easier, Allison thinks as they get closer and closer. They move around back and look through the kitchen window. They see Stiles getting a glass of juice and going to sit on the counter. Derek walks in then while he is taking a sip. They say some words that the four can't hear then, they see them kiss. Allison nods her head and they move to the front of the house and go inside. _

_They quickly and quietly made their way through the living room and ended up in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello Derek." _


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Stiles look up and over Derek's shoulder to see the twins, Scott and Allison. They notice the guns and the expressions on their faces turn frightful. Derek turns around fully and shields Stiles from the threats. "What are you four doing here?" Derek asks with a growl. "We are here to bring you two to that "proper meeting" with Deucalion you wanted oh so badly." Aiden says with a smirk. Stiles turns his head to Scott and Allison. Allison meets his gaze and has a smirk on her face that just might be able to rival the devils.

She starts speaking and the words only mange to horrify him even more. "Poor little Stiles. You are probable wondering why this is happening to you. Aren't you? Well I'll tell you why. This man killed my mother and aunt. Killed his own family. We are only doing you a favor." Allison says the last part with a sneer. Derek moves into a fighting stance, ready to take all the teens out himself to protect his mate, but that was a bad move. This gives the girl the perfect shot to Stiles shoulder and she shoots. Stiles falls to the floor clutching his right shoulder as a hot, searing pain shoots through him.

Ethan shoots Derek with a wolfsbane dart and he is instantly knocked out right next to Stiles. Stiles screams and looks up at Scott with pleading eyes. Scott walks over to him and crouches till he and Stiles are face to face. "You know Stiles, I don't understand why you think I will help you right now. Isn't it obvious that I'm on their side. To think you were the smart one." Scott hits the teen with the blunt end of his gun in the head and Stiles vision starts getting blurry. He looks up one more time to see Allison standing by his soda pouring it in the sink and the three males with tape and iron handcuffs before ever thing goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ahh son of a BITCH, that hurts." Stiles tries to lift his hand to touch his head, but finds out he can't. He moves them a little and feels something rough dig into his wrist. _Rope really? _ He moves his hands again to test how tight the knot is and it digs deeper into his wrist. _Yup yeah not doing that again. _Stiles blinks and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding him. "Where am I?" He says out loud when a groan sounds from across from him. "Stiles..." The voices sounds oddly familiar.

"Derek? Is that you?" Stiles calls out hoping he got the name right. "Yeah...yeah Stiles its me. Are you ok?" Stiles tries to find the voice and sees a fence with wires wrapped around it. There are two figures hooked up onto the fence with the same wires wrapped around their wrists, torsos, and ankles. He winces at the way how tight they are wrapped, but answers. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tied and banged up, but I'm fine. Are you ok?" Concern now noticeable in his voice. He remembers the bullet being shot into Derek's shoulder. "I'm fine." Derek says; his voice a little gruffer than usual. Stiles nods his head even though he knows Derek can't see him.

The other figure moans and both Stiles and Derek look towards it. When the figure lifts his head they see its Jackson. The boy has a black eye, scratches, and bruises all over his body. It looks like he has not healed at all. "Jackson?" Stiles whispers. Tears start to pour out of his eyes at the moans and takes in a sharp breath of air. "H-Hey g-gu-ys a-re yo-u ok-ay?" His words are broken. Its like he hasn't used his voice in months. Derek turns his head to Jackson to get a good look at him then shakes his head. "Oh my god Jackson don't worry about us its _you_ who we should ask is alright?" Stiles says shaking his head. Jackson lets out a watery laugh that sounds close to being hysterical. Derek winces out the horrible sound while Stiles' tears pour faster out of his eyes. Jackson almost sounds broken and it _hurts_ Stiles that he couldn't get to him. Couldn't save him.

Derek and Jackson must have smelled his distress because they started whining and Stiles shushed them to calm them down. "Shh guys it's ok; I'm ok." After a while it was silent. Then there were footsteps and a tapping. They echoed down the hallway getting closer and closer. The three pack members went ridged in their places. The footsteps stopped in front of the door leading into the basement. It creaked open like a horror movie door. The footsteps started again down the stairs along with the quick _tap tap tap _of a stick . A chuckle sounded from behind Stiles chair and he jumps. The chuckle got louder and Derek started growling. The chuckling stopped and the person walked into the boy's line of sight. Derek stiffened and flashed his eyes. The red was weak due to Derek being weak at the moment.

The new person turned to Derek and smiled smugly. "Well hello Derek. I was told you wanted to see me." The man walked closer to Derek and grabbed his face when he was close enough. He turned it side to side; as if he was interested at what he was seeing. He dropped the Alpha's face and walked back to the middle of the room. His walking stick tapping away to lead him back. The man was wearing all black along with deeply tinted glasses that did not allow the three pack members to see what emotion was playing through his eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to talk?" The man asked out stretching his arms like he wanted to give them a big bear hug. Derek just stared at the man while Jackson and Stiles looked back and forth between them. The elder just put his arms down and just turned away. He started walking up the stairs and the tapping of his walking stick started up again. When he reached the door he turned away and addressed the three males. "If any of you would like to talk..." He paused for dramatic effect; smug grin back on his face. "You can ask your dear friend Jackson here to tell you what to do." He turns back around, opens the door and walks away. His walking stick regaining it's sound once again. _Tap tap tap._

Stiles whips his head back around towards Derek. A question on his lips wanting to be answered. "Derek?" He says a little tentatively. "Who was that?" Derek just lowers his head and shakes it back and forth. Muttering something under his breath. Stiles leans his head forward a little turning it to the side. "Can you repeat that?" Derek lifts his head; a drained look on his face. "That was Deucalion Stiles." Said teen tilts his head to the side. He does not remember the name. Jackson looks at Stiles and answers the other male's unsaid question. "The Alpha pack Stiles. We are in the Alpha packs clutches." Stiles eyes widen and he looks towards Derek to get a confirmation. The older male just nods his head. The human just looks down wondering how he is going to get them out of this mess this time.

Above them, the walking stick's tapping stops at the sound of the owner's name. He smirks devilishly and starts to walk again. His stick tapping once again._ Tap tap tap_.


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia Martin is a very observant and smart girl. Some say she is too smart for her own good. So when she and the pack made it back to the house after school, she could tell something was wrong. "Maybe they went to Stiles house?" Erica says with a shrug of her shoulders. She and Boyd go upstairs to most likely do their homework. Isaac turns to the red head with a worried look. Lydia gives him a blank stare and goes to the kitchen.

Looking around she can tell something happened in here. What confirms her suspicion was the clear cup that had residue of a drink left inside of it. Walking quickly towards the cup, Lydia picks it up, orange soda. She looks in the sink and sees little orange spots and two little red drops in the sink. "Oh no." The cup in her hand slips out and shatters as it hits the floor. Turing around she sees the three were wolves in the kitchen entry way. Devastation thick in her voice, Lydia says "They took them..." she took a pause, swallowing the lump in her throat. She starts her sentence over "They took them. The Alpha pack too Stiles and Derek."

~Sterek~

His head was pounding and his wrists were throbbing. It feels like his life was being sucked out of him. Cracking open his eyes, Stiles tried to look around, but the light hurt to much. Stiles closed his for few seconds before opening them again. The teen took a look around the room and everything seemed to be the same. Tired, amber eyes, turned to look at and Derek and Jackson. Jackson was asleep with his head turned into his arm pit. Derek looked half dead with his stark white skin and dull green eyes.

They made eye contact and just stared at each other. Stiles tried to speak to Derek, but his throat was too dry to say anything. He's also too weak. Shaking his head, then dropping it, Stiles gave up. The teen can still feel Derek's dull gaze on him. Above them are footsteps that sound like they are getting closer to the basement door. The two awake pack members stiffen up as the door opens. Jackson is still out cold when a figure appears at the bottom of the steps.

The figure comes into the light and it's Allison. Her dark hair frames her Disney princess like face and has three syringes in her hand. She walks over to Jackson and sticks the needle in his arm. Jackson is still out cold. She moves to Derek and sticks the needle in his arm. The Alpha's eyes flash in surprise then looks even more lifeless afterword. Stiles starts to wiggle in his chair, but does isn't move much. Allison turns to him slowly; smirking wickedly as she did. "What is in the those?" Stiles asked wearily. The girl just looks at him and her smirk turns into a fake sympathetic smile.

"Something that would make you feel better." She says. Allison paces over to Stiles and sticks the syringe in his arm. Everything goes black after that.


End file.
